


Ángel

by KattaMC



Category: Naruto, Naruto Shippuden
Genre: Angel Wings, Angst and Feels, Angst and Tragedy, BAMF Uchiha Sasuke, Bottom Uzumaki Naruto, Comfort/Angst, Cute Uzumaki Naruto, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Oblivious Uzumaki Naruto, One Shot, POV Uchiha Sasuke, Protective Uchiha Sasuke, Seme Uchiha Sasuke, Uchiha Itachi Being a Good Brother, Uchiha Sasuke & Uzumaki Naruto Friendship, Uke Uzumaki Naruto, Vampires, Wings
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-15
Updated: 2020-01-15
Packaged: 2021-02-27 16:08:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,061
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22259989
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KattaMC/pseuds/KattaMC
Summary: Sasuke estaba atrapado, encerrado, sin escapatoria, su esperanza se agotaba. Hasta que él apareció."Acompañame, escapemos, solos tú y yo. Hacia la libertad, lejos de este infierno."
Relationships: Uchiha Itachi & Uchiha Sasuke, Uchiha Sasuke & Uzumaki Naruto, Uchiha Sasuke/Uzumaki Naruto
Kudos: 6





	Ángel

**Author's Note:**

> Esta historia ha sido revisada, mejorada y editada, la versión original y sin editar esta disponible en mi cuenta de Wattpad bajo el mismo nombre de usuario.
> 
> Capitulo Único...  
> por ahora, tal vez.
> 
> Disclaimer: Naruto/Naruto Shippuden. Historia e ilustración de Masashi Kishimoto.

Ocho años pasaron ya ...

Y yo aun sigo encerrado en este centro de investigación. Un laboratorio creado por humanos, malvados y repugnantes seres humanos. Aun recuerdo el día en que me capturaron. Estaba en casa y fuimos atacados. Nos rodearon, solo eramos mamá y yo, los demás habían ido a un cazar. Demasiado pequeño para luchar o defenderme solo fui un peso y una debilidad, mamá se distrajo conmigo y fue eliminada y fui tomada.

Cuando llegué aqui me preguntaron que es lo que era. Mi gente no se interesaba mucho en las etiquetas o nombres otorgados por humanos pero al verme obligado a dar una respuesta les dije:

"Llámenme como quieran; chupa sangre, drácula o simplemente vampiro. No me importa"

Claro, no era un vampiro común y corriente y ellos lo sabían, por eso me capturaron. Tener un sangre pura en sus manos era un gran logro, algo de lo que tenían jactarse.

Los Pura Sangre son de esos que pueden vivir bajo la luz del sol y aguantan bastante tiempo sin beber sangre. _"Eres un espécimen especial"_ , me dijeron.

Yo soy Sasuke Uchiha del gran Clan Uchiha.

o eso era ...

Pero hasta de mi nombre e sido despojado.

*** * * * * ***

"Sujeto V01, de pié." Ordenó un hombre de bata blanca y mascarilla.

Me jaló fuera de la habitación, una simple jaula bien decorada, y me colocó unos grilletes en las manos y en los pies, nunca podían ser lo suficientemente cautelosos conmigo. 

Caminamos por un largo pasillo, donde habían muchas habitaciones con grandes ventanas, las cuales dejaban ver él interior de los cuartos perfectamente. Era un camino que recorría con frecuencia.

No me interesaba mucho, siempre era igual, esos humanos solo me harían unas estúpidas pruebas, algunos análisis y de nuevo a la jaula.

"He traído al sujeto V01" dijo él hombre abriendo la puerta de la habitación.

Al entrar me sorprendí mucho, había escuchado murmullos pero no les presto mucha atención. Estos científicos locos habían robado un huevo de criatura mágica, no creyó mucho en los rumores pero lo que estaba frente a el los confirmo todos; en el centro del cuarto había un gran huevo, ¿dije grande? Quise decir ¡Enorme! Estaba rodeado de varios cables y por las luces que iluminaban el huevo se podía apreciar la silueta de lo que había dentro.

"¿Alguna novedad?" Preguntó uno de los investigadores, revisando un monitor.

"Según los análisis, el sujeto 4N63L debería haber nacido hace 28 horas. Aunque su salud parece ser perfecta, no entendemos el problema."

Estos tontos.

Yo sabia, me lo habían enseñado junto a los demás niños del clan, que cada criatura mágica tenia sus propias condiciones para nacer. Los compañeros de hombre lobo entraban en labor de parto en luna llena, bendecidos por su luz mágica. Yo, como muchos otros vampiros, nacimos durante los días de luna roja.

Lo que estaba frente a el era un huevo, había muchas criaturas que venían al mundo a través de huevos; fenix, thunderbird, Fwooper, entre otros. Aquellas, en general, además de necesitar el calor de una madre para eclosionar necesitan absorber magia la cual generalmente es proporcionada por sus padres.

El entendió la demora de su nacimiento. El huevo estaba caliente y bien cuidado, podía verlo, pero estar en esta zona pobre de magia y llena de humanos atrasaba la eclosión. Podía sentir algo de magia dentro de el, tal vez había logrado absorber algo de la magia de las criaturas que estas personas habían capturado pero al ser todas tan débiles y estar tan lejos no era suficiente para ayudar al nacimiento.

"Bien..." Él hombre se acercó a mi "Ahora tú, sujeto V01 utilizando tus ojos nos dirás que clase de criatura hay dentro" Me ordenó

Estos humanos si que eran unos ignorantes, capturando todo ser mágico que observan sin conocer su tipo, segados por su deseo de experimentar.

Obedecí la orden, me acerque al enorme huevo y utilizando el poder de mis ojos comencé a observar su interior. 

Me sorprendí, dentro de él había un chico de mas o menos mi edad. Tenia cabello rubio y una hermosa piel acanelada. No pude ver el color de sus ojos ya que estaban cerrados. Sentí algo de pena por el, se veía que estaba completamente desarrollado y preparado para nacer pero la falta de suficiente magia se lo impedía.

Quise ayudar... así que, sin que los humanos lo notaran, libere algo de mi poder para que el chico lo absorbiera.

Aquellos ojos que solo hace unos segundos se encontraban cerrados, ahora estaban abiertos, observándome. Quede sumido en ese profundo color azul cielo, quería tocarlo. Pero me detuve, el huevo había comenzado a agitarse. Desactivo mi sharingan y retrocedo.

"¡Señor! ¡Esta eclosionando!" exclamó uno de los hombres.

El cascarón... Estaba rompiéndose.

Lo primero que pude ver en el momento cuando todos de habían quedado en silencio, anonadados y sorprendidos, fue a aquel chico que hace tan solo unos minutos se encontraba dentro de ese gran huevo y ahora estaba poniéndose de pie. Lo que más me sorprendió de todos esto fueron esas grandes y hermosas alas blancas que brotaban de su espalda.

 _"Un ángel"_ fue lo primero que me atreví a decir. Él sin duda parecía un bello ángel.

Aquel chico volteó su rostro y comenzó a observar la habitación pero se detuvo cuando vio mi rostro. No se porque pero al verme sonrió y comenzó a batir sus alas para tomar altura, no mucha, ya que se notaba que estaba algo débil pero pudo elevarse lo suficiente para que sus pies no tocaran el frío suelo. Se estaba aproximando a mi, llego hasta mis brazos y me abrasó, luego se acerco a mi oído y me susurro...

_“Naruto”_

Luego quedo inconsciente y rápidamente sus alas desaparecieron. Los investigadores lo apartaron de mis brazos y lo colocaron en una camilla. A mi simplemente me sacaron de la habitación y me llevaron de vuelta a mi jaula.

Su hermosa voz seguía resonando en mi mente. _"_ _Naruto_ _"_ ¿Seria ese su nombre? Bueno, si así lo fuera, prometo que jamás lo olvidare.

* * * * * *

Habían pasado semanas desde el nacimiento de Naruto y aunque se viera de mi edad, parecía tener la mentalidad de un inocente niño. Los investigadores lo dejaban pasar tiempo conmigo ya que si yo no estaba junto a él armaba un gran berrinche. La verdad, y aunque no lo parezca, agradezco bastante su compañía y él obviamente se apego a mi, tal vez porque yo le di el ultimo poco de poder que necesitaba para nacer pero de todas maneras no importa. 

"Sa...Sasuke!" Exclamó haciendo puchero.

"Si, si. Ya voy dobe" Caminé hacia él.

Ahora nos encontrábamos en el jardín de las instalaciones, a la cual solo nos dejaban salir a nosotros dos, cuando estaba despejado. A Naruto para que pudiera desplegar sus alas y a mi para que Naruto no provocara problemas.

El vuelo que hacia era bajo pero podía ver el anhelo en los ojos de Naruto por llegar mas allá de las nubes. 

Cuando veo a Naruto volar tan alegremente hace que me sienta tan feliz por él y a la vez tan triste. Triste porque si no fuera por ese maldito collar que le pusieron esos bastardos a mi Naru, seria capaz de volar tan alto como fuera posible y huir de aquí. Aun recuerdo él miedo que sintió mi corazón la primera vez que nos permitieron salir al jardín y Naruto había volado mas allá de la zona permitida.

_Naruto estaba tan emocionado, esta seria la primera vez que él seria capaz de respirar aire puro y desplegar sus alas en el exterior. Yo estaba con él, obviamente, cuidándolo y evitando que se lastimara. Paso un momento y Naruto comenzó a volar muy alto —Excelente— pensé. Ahora podría escapar de aquí gracias a sus alas. Todo iba muy bien pero luego me preocupe ya que de repente había comenzado a descender. Estaba cayendo muy rápido. Pude notar que no movía sus alas, algo estaba mal._

_Lo único que resonaba en mis oídos en ese momento era la alarma del laboratorio._

**_¡ALERTA! ¡SUJETO 4N63L A INTENTADO ABANDONAR LOS LIMITES DEL ESTABLECIMIENTO! ¡ALERTA!_ **

_Cuando vi que Naruto estuvo a punto de chocar contra el suelo, me lancé, e hice que aterrizara encima de mi. Lo recosté a mi lado y comencé a revisar que era lo que había causado su descenso. —Electro shock—¡Mierda! ¡Ese collar le había dado una descarga eléctrica!_

_¡Una maldita descarga eléctrica!_

Aquella ves fue separado de Naruto contra su voluntad, los gritos de agonía de su pequeño ángel aun no abandonaban sus pesadillas.

"¡Sujeto V01! ¡Adentro!" La repentina orden me saco de mis pensamientos.

¿Solo yo?

Otro sujeto llego, tomo a Naruto y le coloco una camisa de fuerza, supongo que es para que no despliegue sus alas de repente. Se nota por su rostro que aquellas cosas le incomodan. Si fuera por mi, no dejaría que le colocarán esas camisas pero lamentablemente no puedo hacer nada.

No se que tipo de cosas le hacen a Naruto, jamás me dejan verlo y al día siguiente de sus pruebas él nunca sale de su cuarto y cuando lo veo no me dice el por que.

Me duele que desconfié de mi.

Lo único que e podido escuchar acerca de aquello eran solo murmullos de; 4N63L ll GENERABIS

No se lo que quiere decir y es frustrante.

Al día siguiente me sacaron de la "jaula", me tocaba realizar algunas pruebas. De camino, pude ver una puerta, antes sin nombre, la cual tenia "4N63L" anotado. Probablemente el cuarto de Naruto. Por suerte estaba entreabierta y pude ver el interior, ver su sonrisa tan temprano seguramente anima mi estado de animo.

Lo que mis ojos vieron no me animo para nada.

Su Naruto

Desnudo y con la mirada vacía,

Inmóvil,

Inexpresivo.

Me preocupe...

Me descontrole...

"¡Naruto!" Exclame.

No recibí respuesta.

Intente entrar al cuarto pero los investigadores me lo impidieron. Me resistí a su agarre con todo lo que pude pero los grilletes que tenia en las muñecas y en los pies entorpecían mis movimientos. Me inyectaron un sedante y me devolvieron a mi habitación sin haber realizado las pruebas.

Me sentía mareado, el cuerpo me pesaba y me dolía, contra mi voluntad caí dormido.

A la mañana siguiente sentí como alguien me jalaba fuera de mi "jaula", abrí los ojos y vi como aquellos humanos de blanco me llevaban arrastrando. Supongo que planeaban hacer las pruebas que ayer no habían logrado hacer.

Al terminar me llevaron al jardín y allí estaba Naruto.

"¡Sasuke!" Voló hacia mi y me dio un gran abrazo.

Correspondí y le di un beso en la mejilla. El se sonrojo.

Discretamente revise si tenia heridas, se veía ileso. Me preocupa que actúe como si nada hubiera pasado, no quiero mencionar lo que vi ayer tal vez deba darle tiempo. No quería arruinar nuestro tiempo juntos.

Aveces me preguntó si Naruto sentirá lo mismo que yo... ¿Que pasaría si no? Si ese fuera el caso, aunque fuera correspondido o no, Naruto siempre sería mio, siempre lo cuidare.

En este momento había pasado por mi mente la idea de escapar. Nunca había pensado en eso ya que siempre mantenía la esperanza de que los miembros de mi clan vendrían en mi rescate. Pero eso nunca sucedió.

Si quería quedarme con Naruto por la eternidad debíamos huir de este laboratorio antes de que algo realmente malo suceda.

Antes de que sea demasiado tarde.

* * * * * * *

Habían pasado casi dos meses desde que comencé con mi plan de escape, Naruto estaba extasiado. Le había contado historias del exterior, del cielo infinito en el que podrá volar sin ataduras cuando salgamos de aquí, de las cosas que podríamos hacer juntos.

"Aun así, me asusta un poco..." dijo un día, confesando su miedo, yo lo abrace.

"Yo te protegeré, nada te lastimara cuando salgamos de aquí" Le prometí.

Aquella vez fue nuestro primer beso.

Había llegado el gran día.

No se como lo logre hacerlo... pero pude comunicarme con el clan y según la respuesta que me enviaron, actuarían el día de hoy, la noche de luna roja.

Cayo la noche.

Con la energía que logre reunir este ultimo tiempo me libere de aquellas cadenas que mantenían presos mis manos y pies, por suerte ninguna alarma se había activado. Ahora solo debía ir a buscar a Naruto y mantenerlo junto a mi para que pudieran encontrarnos y sacarnos de este asqueroso lugar.

Camine por los pasillos sin que nadie se diera cuenta de mi presencia ¿En serio este lugar con tan poca seguridad era el que nos había mantenido prisioneros por tanto tiempo? Logre encontrar el cuarto de Naruto, la puerta estaba abierta, acerque mi mano para abrirla pero antes de que pudiera entrar...

"a a.. ¡ALEJATE!" el grito de Naruto me alerto.

**BANG!**

**BANG!**

Escuche disparos.

Abrí la puerta rápidamente.

Tenia que apresurarme, Naruto podría estar herido.

Aunque estaba algo golpeado, maltratado y desnudo, Naruto sujetaba un arma y frente a él estaba el cuerpo de uno de los investigadores. Aquellos ojos azules ahora eran de un carmesí profundo, igual que la sangre, y sus bellas alas blancas se habían teñido de negro.

"Naru...to?" Lo llame.

Fijo su mirada en mi. Por un momento parecía estar algo ido y ausente. Sus ojos comenzaron a recuperar aquel tono azul y sus alas recuperaban su inocente color blanco.

"Sasu...ke?" Bajo su mirada a sus manos y luego al hombre que se encontraba inmóvil frente a él, rodeado por un charco de sangre.

"Y-yo.. N-no quería..." Comenzó a temblar "¡Lo siento! ¡Lo siento!" Sus ojos se inundaron de lágrimas.

Cayo al piso arrodillado y sus manos sujetaban su cabeza "P-pero... él no, no dejaba de tocarme. Sasuke, tenia mucho miedo"

Me acerque a él y lo abrase, estaba demasiado asustado y no dejaba de llorar. ¿Tocarlo? Acaso en esto consistían aquellas pruebas que le hacían a Naruto.

¡Mierda!

Si me hubiera dado cuenta antes...

  
Tome a Naruto de los hombros y lo besé. Un beso cálido y lleno de todos los sentimientos que puedo ser capaz de trasmitir. Nos hacia falta oxigeno así que me separe un poco de él y junte nuestras frentes. Naruto ya había dejado de llorar, ahora tenia los ojos nublados y las mejillas sonrojadas.

"Ya paso. Estas a salvo conmigo, yo te protegeré _Mi_ _Ángel"_ Susurré mientras acariciaba su mejilla.

"Te quiero mucho, Sasuke" confesó. Sus alas revolotearon

"Y yo a ti, pajarito" dije con cariño. "Pero debemos irnos"

Tome una de las batas se que encontraban en la habitación y se la coloque a Naruto para cubrir su desnudes, agarre su mano y salimos del tortuoso cuarto, dejando el cadáver olvidado. Avanzábamos con cautela, no queríamos ser atrapados, no ahora que estábamos tan cerca.

Se escucho una gran explosión que hizo temblar el edificio.

Las alarmas se activaron, luces rojas iluminaban todo el lugar. Le dije a Naruto que encogiera un poco sus alas para pasar mas desapercibidos. Llegamos a la salida, en el espacio donde estaba la puerta solo quedaba un hueco lleno de escombros y nos daba una vista del exterior.

"Itachi" murmure el nombre de mi hermano al verlo al otro lado.

Mis labios estaban resecos y las gotas de sudor caían por mi frente, estábamos tan cerca, faltaba tan poco para la ansiada libertad. Viviría lejos de aquí, junto a Naruto.

Mi Naruto.

"¡Rapido Sasuke!" exclamó mi hermano, asentí y corrí en dirección a el. Naruto me seguía, agarrado de mi mano.

Mas explosiones sacudieron el edificio destrozando paredes y ventanas.

Las personas corrieron, humanos buscando refugio y prisioneros que se aprovechaban para huir. 

Soldados con armamento aparecieron, tal vez para evitar que la mercancía escapara. 

A el no le importo, solo siguió corriendo. Simplemente concentrado en la vista que tenia en frente y en la pequeña mano que se aferraba a la suya.

Solo unos pocos metros mas...

"¡Sasuke!" grito Naruto, estuve a punto de mirarlo.

"¡SASUKE!" Pero escuche a Itachi gritar horrorizado y cuando me volteé finalmente ya era muy tarde. El sonido de un disparo resonó en mis oídos, sentí que alguien me empujaba y luego...

Y luego ya no pude continuar mas.

"Na...ru" sentía un nudo en mi garganta y mi cuerpo paralizado no me dejaba acercarme a el.

Su cuerpo yacía inmóvil en el suelo, tu cabeza estaba cubierta de aquel liquido carmesí y aquellas alas de un color blanco tan puro ahora estaban manchadas.

Recibió el disparo por mi.

Me protegió... cuando era mi deber protegerlo a el.

Quería llorar, no lo podía creer.

Estabas muerto.

Aquella bala debió darme a mi.

¡DEBIO DARME A MI!

Me levante encolerizado, salte sobre el cuello de aquel que te mato y acabe con su vida.

"Maldita sea Sasuke ¡tenemos que irnos!" Itachi me jaló del brazo empujándome a la salida.

Pero no quería irme, no quería dejarte ahí.

Necesitaba llevarte conmigo.

Como lo prometí...

"N-no, espera hermano" intente soltarme "Naruto...¡tenemos que ir por Naruto!" Itachi me cargaba sobre su hombro.

El lugar estaba en llamas.

Las personas huían despavoridas.

Y los soldados venían y venían.

Y yo aun lograba verte perfectamente, seguías allí tirado.

Cada vez mas lejos de ti.

Mi hermano corría y corría, yo estaba sobre su hombro. No podía liberarme y volver a ti.

"Naruto..." lágrimas caían por mis ojos. Podía sentir como algunos miembros del clan me observaban con lastima "¡¡NARUTO!!" lance un grito al cielo.

_"Y entonces podremos ver juntos el mar, nadar en los ríos, correr por los pastos verdes y volaras tan alto como quieras" dije mientras me mirabas con esos ojos azules tan brillantes._

Ahora era libre pero eso ya no me importaba.

_"Te mostrare esos animales que nunca has visto, te daré las flores mas hermosas y viajaremos a todos los lugares que desees"_

_"¿Me mostrarías todas esas cosas, Sasuke?" dijiste esperanzado._

_"Por supuesto, eso y más..." respondí, sin dudar. "Tu me acompañaras, escaparemos juntos, solos tu y yo. Hacia la libertad, lejos de este infierno"_

_"¿No te aburrirás solo conmigo?" hiciste un puchero adorable, que no dude en besar._

_"No, porque te amo y eres lo único que necesito" bese sus manos también._

_"Yo también te amo, Sasuke"_

¿Que es la libertad sin ti a mi lado?

_"Te amo tanto..."_

Mi pequeño ángel, al fin volaste tan alto como querías. 

Estabas en el cielo.

**Author's Note:**

> Llore con el final... ¡primera vez que lloro mientras escribo!  
> NOOO que peena. TuT
> 
> Deja un comentario!


End file.
